


Every Little Thing

by SterlingAg



Series: I'm (Not) Giving Up On You [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bachelor life, Brotp, College, Gen, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes over to Stiles' for their usual gaming session. But as they wait for some pizza rolls to bake, Scott starts asking the important questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Part three!
> 
> A lot of songs went in to this one.  
> Title of the piece comes from "Every Little Thing" by Young the Giant
> 
> THIS ONE GOES TO DENELIAN AS A MAGICAL SPELL TO (hopefully) BRING SUNSHINE AND WONDER AND AMAZING TO YOU.
> 
> I just really love everyone okay?

“Shit! No—c’mon reload! Reload!” Scott yelled as he furiously mashed the triangle button on his controller.

“It’s too late Scotty boy!” Stiles laughed, “My planes are on their way!”

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Scott jumped to his feet, aggressively pushing his control stick forward, “Run you bastard run!”

The screen of the television lit up with graphics of an explosion. The game declared a “Game Over” as Stiles laughed and Scott groaned. When the option for another round came up Scott sighed and dropped back to sitting next to Stiles.

“We haven’t played in weeks, why are you still so good at this?” Scott said, a slight pout pulling down his lips.

“We’ve been playing for 10 years, why are you still so bad at this?” Stiles countered. Scott shoved him playfully, causing Stiles to roll on to his side. They each chuckled quietly as the adrenaline from the round slowly subsided in their systems. Scott looked down at Stiles. His face had smoothed out and his eyes looked at Stiles with intensity.

“Please tell me you have pizza rolls,” he said with all seriousness.

Stiles sat up on his elbows and returned Scott’s gaze, “What kind of bachelor would I be if I didn’t have pizza rolls.”

The two stared intensely and without blinking at each other for a very tense moment. Then they started to laugh once more. 

“C’mon,” Scott said as he stood from the floor, “I hunger for fake pepperoni.”

Stiles nodded and accepted Scott’s outstretched hand. Scott hauled Stiles up to his feet and the two walked the small way to the kitchenette. 

The apartment itself was only a few hundred square feet, but it did the job for a single college kid. There was a single bedroom and a bathroom with a shower. The living area was moderately sized and connected to a small kitchenette that had an older, gas stovetop oven. The ceiling had a few water spots, but the rent and utilities were affordable on his part-time salary.

The apartment was on the south side of town. Another draw for the housing was its proximity to the college Stiles was attending. It was only a thirty minute drive from town to campus so commuting wasn’t a problem. He was still looking around for the right program, but at the moment he was knee deep in the folklore, classics, and sociology departments.

Scott had continued his education in the field of animal medicine as well. He was studying under Deaton and also getting a degree online. There was an animal hospital a few towns over that offered the courses. He loved it and couldn’t be happier with his decision. 

Stiles pulled the pizza rolls out of the freezer and turned the knob on the oven for preheating. He then returned to the fridge and pulled two beers out of the door. Scott caught the tossed can and nodded appreciatively. When he popped the top it fizzed slightly before Scott took a long swig from it.

“God dude,” Scott winced slightly, “You have awful beer.”

“Some of us don’t live with our parents anymore and can’t afford to splurge on alcohol,” Stiles replied with a dramatic eye roll. He popped the tab on his own drink and sipped it.

The oven beeped, alerting them that the preheating had completed. Stiles arranged the pizza rolls on a cookie tray and slid it in on to the rack. He grabbed the Lucky Cat shaped egg timer and twisted it to time 13 minutes. Its hand started to wave as it ticked off the seconds.

Scott leaned against the counter as Stiles sat down at the little table. The chair scraped against the cheap linoleum floor when he moved it.

“So what do you want to play next?” Stiles asked, “Want to go another round? Or would you rather we switch genres?”

Scott looked a little embarrassed, “Sorry, Stiles. I promised Kira I would meet her and help her with her honors project.”

“Oh, yeah that makes sense,” Stiles drank his beer, “How’s she doing lately?”

“Good, really good,” Scott smiled brightly, “She’s loving school and can’t stop talking about it.”

“That’s awesome,” Stiles nodded. He flicked the tab on his beer.

Scott cleared his throat nervously, “How’s Derek?”

Stiles’ jaw clenched tightly as he glared up at Scott.

“I don’t care.”

“Stiles—“ Scott began with a heavy sigh.

“No, Scott, don’t. I’m so done with that cheating bastard and his ridiculous bunny teeth.”

“Did he _say_ he was cheating on you?”

“No. But he didn’t say he _wasn’t_ cheating on me.”

“Stiles I don’t want to preach but maybe you should talk to him about this.”

Stiles let out an exasperated breath and pushed a hand up through his hair, “Scott I just—I can’t deal with that. I literally would go crazy if I found out Derek was cheating.”

Scott pulled out the other chair at the table and sat down adjacent to Stiles.

“Stiles,” he began, “How do you feel about Derek?”

“God, you’re really asking me that?” Stiles groaned and tipped his beer back, drinking nearly the entire thing. When Stiles looked back up, Scott was gazing at him expectantly. Stiles shook his head and finished his beer. This was going to be some conversation. He stood to throw the can away and grab another one from the fridge. He sat back down at the table.

“Well?” Scott insisted.

Stiles made a displeased face, “I don’t know. What do you want me to say?”

“That’s not really how this works.”

“Oh, how does it work then?”

“I’m not really sure,” Scott mumbled, “Maybe you just start at one point and we see where we end up?”

“Start at a point?” Stiles groaned and sank in his seat, “How do I feel about Derek, huh?”

He absently reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck. The skin there was still slightly irritated from ripping the cord from his neck. In hindsight, that didn’t seem like a good idea. But now that he didn’t have the necklace, it was like something else was missing. He felt too light and naked somehow.

“Derek is always just kind of,” he paused, “There. He’s in my thoughts, in my actions, my words. It’s as if I’ve been swallowed whole by him—by his existence.”

Scott’s eyes widened in surprise, “Woah, that wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?” Stiles laughed nervously.

“I dunno,” Scott half-shrugged, “Butterflies in your stomach? Light headed? Like time stops whenever you see him?”

“My life isn’t The Notebook, Scott.”

“I realize this now,” Scott took a drink from his beer, “What else? What’s it like being with Derek?”

“Being with Derek is easy,” Stiles said after a second, “He listens to me talk but he doesn’t let me overwhelm him. He’s smart and surprisingly quick witted which is awesome. He has this view on life and it’s just so interesting. God he reads all the time, I swear with how much he reads you think he would be able to articulate his thoughts better. But I guess I talk enough for the both of us. He doesn’t really mind though. At least I don’t think so. He’s fallen asleep to me babbling more than once.”

Scott frowned, “Then why haven’t you talked to him?”

“I—I don’t know. What I feel for Derek,” Stiles thought a moment, “I can’t explain it. I’ve never felt anything like it before. It really freaks me out.”

“Freaks you out?”

“Scott I’m not kidding when I say Derek is in my everything,” Stiles put his head in his hands, “I’ve tried really hard to forget him these last couple of days. But I just can’t seem to. It’s every little thing. I see him in the men on the street. I hear his voice when I’m at school. His scent still clings to my skin no matter how much I scrub in the shower. It’s absolutely terrifying.”

“Stiles, man, that sounds like you’re crushing really hard.”

“But I have my pride too! If Derek cheated on me,” Stiles swallowed hard as his voice broke slightly, “I-I don’t need that.”

Scott reached out and put his hand comfortingly on Stiles’ shoulder, “I get that, I really do. What if Derek came to you and tried to figure things out? Do you think you could forgive him?”

“I don’t know Scott. I honestly don’t know.”

The egg timer began to go off and the smell of marinara sauce filled the small room. But neither Scott nor Stiles moved, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This entire series wouldn't be possible without everyone's continuing support. I cannot say thank you enough and I can't even begin to express how much I appreciate each and every one of you. Both part one and part two already have 1500 hits and part one already has 2k hits. 
> 
> You are all so amazing and I cannot even handle the emotions.
> 
> Seriously.
> 
> I cried.
> 
> Please continue being awesome and I hope you continue to enjoy this series!


End file.
